Yusuke's weird question
by otaku532
Summary: Yusuke asked Kurama a weird question which took them on a journey to... the hunter x hunter world!
1. Chapter 1

i'm a terrible author so don't kill me if you hate my story:) i'm prepared for the worst... no reviews!

So, Yusuke asked Kurama if he believes in a parallel universe and this question took them on a journey read the story if you want to know what happened.

_Blah_-thoughts

Chapter 1

The vanilla-white clouds filtered the morning sun as Yusuke laid on the green grass staring into space. "A penny for your thoughts?" a red-head spoke. "Oh Kurama! What took you so long..." and then continued staring into space. "Sorry Yusuke, I was helping my mother with some dishes." as usual said with a smile."..." there was slience. "Errr... Yusuke... Yusuke!" for once Kurama shouted.

"Huh? What don't need to shout!... Hey! stop staring at me like that!" exclaimed the ex-detective. "Gomen, Yusuke but you don't seem like yourself today. Anyway what was that you wanted to ask me?" Kurama asked in curiosity. "Kurama...I might sound kinda weird...but do you believe in a parallel universe?" ..."Kurama!" this time it was Yusuke's turn to shout. "You ok Yusuke? I think you need to see a doctor," this angered Yusuke, "Demons don't need to see doctors! Just tell me do you or not!". "Well if you ask me scientist already proven tha..." an annoyed Yusuke cut in. "I don't need your grandmother stories Kurama a simple yes or no will do!" he exclaimed. "Ok then, my answer is yes, why would you ask a question like that Yusuke? Don't tell me you've taken interest in your studies!". Yusuke's face turned red enough to rival Kurama's hair " No, and never will! Just wondering, if parallel universes are real are they watching us? Will there be our parallel selves?" The red-head smirked slightly "we'll never know Yusuke, the universe is a big place.."

The two laid on the green patches enjoying the breeze without a care in the world when a gigantic black hole appeared behind Kurama. He was pulled in by the force of it, "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled out trying to grab his friends hand. As soon as he grabbed it, both of them were sucked in together and the black whole disappeared without a trace with the both of them...maybe forever...

How was it good, ok, terrible? pls review flames are openly welcomed if there are no reviews or anything I will discontinue the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranger's POV**

It was peaceful as usual... but also boring. It has been about a century since anything chaotic happened, i mean where's the fun in this! Goddesses should have fun too!

**No Ones** **POV**

It was a peaceful day again and the goddess of dimensional portals (lolXD), Merlina, was sitting on her throne- bored. She looked like a 12 year-old kid and slightly curled light blue hair which reached slightly above her waist. She was centuries old but stayed young forever since she was a goddess. "What's wrong my goddess?" her sectary, Haname, asked her. "I'm bored!" the 12-year old goddess whined. (she's 12 so she's still a kid)

Suddenly an image of two boys appeared in the huge television screen in front of her, it seems like they were talking about parallel universes. *Hmmm... I gotta plan!*. Haname knew Merlina was coming up with something when an evil grin appeared on her face. "Hehehe... lets have some fun!" she muttered, "Open the portal!".

"But!... goddess! Your job is too prevent something like this from happening, not creating it!" Haname protested but to no avail. "No buts! I'll give them their answer! I want fun!"... Haname had no choice but to obey...

(back to present)

**Kurama's POV**

****I was thrown out of the portal but managed to land safely, suddenly I felt a mountain hit me.

**No ones POV**

'Thud!' Yusuke was the next to be thrown out of the portal. "Kurama! Kurama! You here! Oh darn...where is he?"..."Yu..suk..e over he..re". The ex-spirit detective looked down to see a 'flattened' Kurama. "Oh! Kurama! There you're thought I lost you!" he said helped Kurama up.

"You know I don't mind if you lose a pound or two..." Kurama then dusted himself. "Ya ya sure... whatever... anyway! Where are we!" the two were surrounded by a forest and no sight of any city.

I know I'm lame anyway I'm confused who should be whos parallel self eg.

Yusuke- Gon

Kurama- Kurapika

Hiei- Killua

Kuwabara- Leorio

Hisoka-?

Spiders-?

Neturo (spelling)-?

etc. so help?


End file.
